inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Novo Japão
thumb|right| em: Super Onze Wiki Novo Japão Tabela de conteúdo O Novo Japão é uma seleção criada pela treinadora Hitomiko e pelo Desalmado para tentar vencer a Seleção Japonesa e serem os novos integrantes da seleção. Começou quando Desalmado pediu para que a treinadora Hitomiko treinasse ele para poder ir para a seleção do Japão, que ele não foi chamado pelo treinador Hibiki. Ela então decidiu treiná-lo junto a outros jogadores, formando assim, uma nova seleção. O uniforme do Novo Japão é branco, com uma marca vermelha na gola, possui mangas compridas com uma listra preta nas mangas. O time é formado por diversos jogadores, como Genda e Narukami do Instituto Imperial, Arata do Colégio Cinza e Izuno e Ishidaira, da Genesis. A equipe possuía técnicas de diversas outras equipes, como Colégio Zeus, Raimon, Epsilon, porém, essas técnicas foram evoluídas para ficar mais fortes. Novo Japão no anime Jogadores Kojirou Genda (GOL) Kenya Narukami (LAD) Hanzou Ishidaira (ZAG) Takeshi Gouin (ZAG) Daiki Jimon (ATA) Shimozuru Arata (ATA) Saiji Kirigakure (ATA) Hiroyuki Yuukoku (MEI) Yuu Izuno (ATA) Osamu Saginuma (ATA) Ryuuichirou Segata (ATA) Shigeto Atsuishi (MEI) Hera Tadashi (ATA) Tsutomu Mukata (ATA) Yutaka Demete (ATA) Hiroshi Makiya (ZAG) Treinadora: Hitomiko Kira (Original da Raimon) Técnicas Guarda Redes.pngBroca Destruidora V2 (Genda) (Original de Desalmado da Epsilon) Predefinição:Defensor Colheita (Ishidaira e Gouin ou Ishidaira e Atsuishi) Predefinição:Defensor Sacudida (Ishidaira-Makiya) Predefinição:Defensor Novo Deslize Mortal (Narukami-Gouin-Jimon) (Original do Domon na Raimon) Predefinição:Defensor Ciclone Duplo (Jimon e Gouin ou Jimon e Arata) (baseado no Ciclone do Igawa no Instituto Imperial) Atacante.pngNovas Asas Celestiais (Osamu) (Original de Terumi Afuro no Colégio Zeus e na Raimon) Atacante.pngCanhão Refletor V2 (Segata) (Original de Demeter no Colégio Zeus) Atacante.pngTempestade Celestial V2 (Osamu) (Original de Demeter no Colégio Zeus) Atacante.pngNova Técnica da Ilusão (Osamu-Narukami) (Original de Kido na Raimon) Atacante.png Ultra Flecha Divina (Hera) (Original dele mesmo no Colégio Zeus) Atacante.pngGungnir V2 (Arata/Osamu) (Original de Desalmado na Epsilon) Guarda Redes.pngO Novo Muro Invencível (Genda, Makiya e Gouin ou Genda, Ishidaira e Gouin ou Genda, Yuukoku e Gouin ou Genda, Ishidaira e Arata, Genda, Arata e Jimon e Genda, Ishidaira e Kirigakure) (Original de Makiya, Ayano e Shiotani no Colégio Sembayama) Atacante.pngNovo Triângulo Z (Osamu, Izuno e Segata) (Original de Tomo Mukata, Tsutomu Mukata e Masaru Mukata no Colégio Kidokawa) Guarda Redes.png Presas Bestiais G2 (Atsuishi) (Original de Genda do Instituto Imperial Verdadeiro) Atacante.png Prótons Ganimedes V2 (Izuno-Segata ) (Original de Segata da Epslion) Predefinição:Defensor Sanso V2 (Kirigakure) (Original dele Mesmo no Colégio Ninja) Predefinição:Defensor Defesa Múltipla V2 (Kirigakure) (Original de Kazemaru nos Imperadores da Escuridão) Atacante.png Novo Tempo Celestial (Osamu) (Original de Terumi Afuro no Colégio Zeus) Predefinição:Defensor Novo Giro de Defesa (Tsutomu) (Original de Nishigaki no Colégio Kidokawa) Atacante.png Dobra Espacial (Demeter-Yuukoku) Atacante.png Novo Chute Fantasmal (Yuukoku) (Original dele Mesmo no Colégio Sobrenatural) Atacante.png Ultra Tornado de Fogo (Arata) (Original de Goenji no Colégio Kidokawa e na Raimon) Guarda Redes.png Barreira Luminosa V2 (Genda) (Original dele Mesmo no Instituto Imperial) Predefinição:Defensor Cadeado Fantasma V2 (Segata, Kirigakure e Narukami) (Original de Yuukoku no Colégio Sobrenatural) Atacante.png Asteróide Destruidor V2 (Yuukoku) (Original de Midorikawa na Tormenta Geminis) Atacante.png Novo Chute dos Cem Golpes (Jimon) (Original dele Mesmo no Instituto Imperial) Top contribuidores deste artigo Mano-X Elektiger 2 COMENTÁRIOS Categorias Trending Fandom Articles The Stark Direwolves: Where Are They Now? The Stark Direwolves: Where Are They Now? The Captain America Workout The Captain America Workout "Who is the Greatest Avenger?" Bracket Tournament, Final Round "Who is the Greatest Avenger?" Bracket Tournament, Final Round 'Preacher' Exclusive: Meet Jesse, Tulip, and Cassidy 'Preacher' Exclusive: Meet Jesse, Tulip, and Cassidy The Top 10 Kisses of the DC Universe The Top 10 Kisses of the DC Universe Jogos Filmes TV Quadrinhos Música Livros Estilo de vida Site completo Licenciamento Política de privacidade Comentários thumb|364px|Novo Japão no anime Jogadores # Kojirou Genda (GOL) # Kenya Narukami (LAD) # Hanzou Ishidaira (ZAG) # Takeshi Gouin (ZAG) # Daiki Jimon (ATA) # Shimozuru Arata (ATA) # Saiji Kirigakure (ATA) # Hiroyuki Yuukoku (MEI) # Yuu Izuno (ATA) # Osamu Saginuma (ATA) # Ryuuichirou Segata (ATA) # Shigeto Atsuishi (MEI) # Hera Tadashi (ATA) # Tsutomu Mukata (ATA) # Yutaka Demete (ATA) # Hiroshi Makiya (ZAG) Treinadora: Hitomiko Kira (Original da Raimon) Técnicas * Broca Destruidora V2 (Genda) (Original de Desalmado da Epsilon) * Colheita (Ishidaira e Gouin ou Ishidaira e Atsuishi) * Sacudida (Ishidaira-Makiya) * Novo Deslize Mortal (Narukami-Gouin-Jimon) (Original do Domon na Raimon) * Ciclone Duplo (Jimon e Gouin ou Jimon e Arata) (baseado no Ciclone do Igawa no Instituto Imperial) * Novas Asas Celestiais (Osamu) (Original de Terumi Afuro no Colégio Zeus e na Raimon) * Canhão Refletor V2 (Segata) (Original de Demeter no Colégio Zeus) * Tempestade Celestial V2 (Osamu) (Original de Demeter no Colégio Zeus) * Nova Técnica da Ilusão (Osamu-Narukami) (Original de Kido na Raimon) * Ultra Flecha Divina (Hera) (Original dele mesmo no Colégio Zeus) * Gungnir V2 (Arata/Osamu) (Original de Desalmado na Epsilon) * O Novo Muro Invencível (Genda, Makiya e Gouin ou Genda, Ishidaira e Gouin ou Genda, Yuukoku e Gouin ou Genda, Ishidaira e Arata, Genda, Arata e Jimon e Genda, Ishidaira e Kirigakure) (Original de Makiya, Ayano e Shiotani no Colégio Sembayama) * Novo Triângulo Z (Osamu, Izuno e Segata) (Original de Tomo Mukata, Tsutomu Mukata e Masaru Mukata no Colégio Kidokawa) * Presas Bestiais G2 (Atsuishi) (Original de Genda do Instituto Imperial Verdadeiro) * Prótons Ganimedes V2 (Izuno-Segata ) (Original de Segata da Epslion) * Sanso V2 (Kirigakure) (Original dele Mesmo no Colégio Ninja) * Defesa Múltipla V2 (Kirigakure) (Original de Kazemaru nos Imperadores da Escuridão) * Novo Tempo Celestial (Osamu) (Original de Terumi Afuro no Colégio Zeus) * Novo Giro de Defesa (Tsutomu) (Original de Nishigaki no Colégio Kidokawa) * Dobra Espacial (Demeter-Yuukoku) * Novo Chute Fantasmal (Yuukoku) (Original dele Mesmo no Colégio Sobrenatural) * Ultra Tornado de Fogo (Arata) (Original de Goenji no Colégio Kidokawa e na Raimon) * Barreira Luminosa V2 (Genda) (Original dele Mesmo no Instituto Imperial) * Cadeado Fantasma V2 (Segata, Kirigakure e Narukami) (Original de Yuukoku no Colégio Sobrenatural) * Asteróide Destruidor V2 (Yuukoku) (Original de Midorikawa na Tormenta Geminis) * Novo Chute dos Cem Golpes (Jimon) (Original dele Mesmo no Instituto Imperial) Categoria:Times Categoria:Novo Japão